Shades: Downfall
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: When a surprising call reaches Zycron after a month where the last story left off, Zycron and the rest of his family are thrust into the fray again, but what will happen when they find out the enemy is closer to them than they thought?
1. Chapter 1

Zycron layed on the beach, eyes closed and Espeon next to him. He had come to Undella Town to unwind after the events of the past month. He hadn't forgotten about his and Skrub's promises to each other, and when his XTransceiver rang he answered it immediately.

"'Ello, Zycron Shade here," Zycron said, keeping the facecam off for the call. "May I ask who this is?"

it took a bit for the person to respond, as if they were making sure no one could hear them. "This is Skrub, reporting in."

Zycron smiled at this, even though he knew Skrub couldn't see him smile. "Ah, great to hear from you. Got any news to report?" He sounded casual to make it not seem suspicious.

"We counted our chickens before they hatched," Skrub replied. Hearing this, Zycron's eyes narrowed.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

Skrub whispered his response. "Team Cypher is moving too fast. They plan to resurrect the Original Dragon within a months time, but are missing a key item."

"The White Stone," Zycron mumbled. "It's safe where it is, Skrub, don't worry about it."

There was the sound of a gunshot and a body hitting the floor. Soon after, the sound of the phone that was being used to call Zycron falling could be heard as well. Then someone spoke, their voice masked.

"In five days, the Original Dragon shall rise one way or another, Hero of Truth."

Zycron, barely controlling his temper, growled into the phone. "What have you done to Skrub? Answer me!"

The cloaked voice responded. "He had served his purpose. He was disposable. He no longer had any reason to be alive." The phone cut out, and Zycron stared at his XTransceiver in shock.

"What have I done...?" Zycron asked out loud, shocked beyond belief at the answer to his question, "Who is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zycron sat at the table in his house in Undella Twon. Sera, N, Zed and Raina were all with him. Zycron had told them all about what had happened to Skrub.

"I killed him," Zycron said flatly.

Sera slapped him hard. "Don't say that, Zycron. You weren't the one who shot him."

"But I was the one who sent him there!" Zycron yelled. He then put a hand on his head. "Sera, you don't know how hard it is on me, to have someone entrust their lives to me and then not be able to prevent their death..."

"I do know, Zycron," Sera replied. "I'm a doctor, remember? Anyways, should we really be talking about this with Raina here?" Raina looked over and smiled.

Zycron smiled back to her. "No, we shouldn't." He sighed. "What I mainly called you all here for was this." He pulled the White Orb out of his bag, settings it carefully on the table.

N's eyes widened. "That orb, is it the same one that you had when we first met?"

"Exactly," Zycron said.

Raina tapped it slightly with one of her six fingers. "It's warm!"

Zed nodded. "I've heard Plasma Grunts call you the Hero of Truth, Zycron. Does that have anything to do with this?"

Sera answered instead. "It does, Zed. This Orb is the dormant form of the Legendary Pokémon of Truth, Reshiram," she lightly caressed the orb, "When me and Zycron left Unova a while back, we had to leave Reshiram behind. It had reverted back to this form after the Kyurem Event had taken place, the battle of legend against legend that nearly froze all of Unova."

Zed just nodded. "That's interesting, sister in law, but if Zycron has Reshiram, and N has Zekrom, then how will team Cypher be able to make the original dragon?"

Zycron shook his head. "I don't know, Zed. It may be possible that Team Cypher isn't even the head to this operation. I found this in the abandoned lab." Zycron pulled out a strange skull shaped pendant, the letter S making up most of the skull.

N examined it closely. "This isn't like anything I've seen before, Zycron."

"I never saw it before either," Zycron said, "but it may have something o do with the Alola Region."


	3. Chapter 3

Zed and Raina stepped off the boat to Alola. Zycron had kindly asked them to go and see what was at the region. Zed wore a disguise to blend in: a striped shirt and common cap. He looked around Melemele Island, where the boat had ported, and something caught him off guard.

A very familiar man was sitting on a nearby bench eating shaved ice. Zed walked over to him, curious. "Oak, is that you?"

The man looked up. "That's my name, but may I ask who you are?"

"Umm..." Zed looked around, confused. "Aren't you Samuel Oak? The Pokémon Professor?"

Oak laughed. "I see, you know my cousin. My name is Samson Oak. It's nice to meet you."

Zed nodded, slightly surprised: he didn't know Professor Oak had a cousin. "My name is Zed Shade, and this is my sister, Raina." He motioned to Raina, who was wearing a straw hat with a blue ribbon. She waved.

Samson Oak nearly fell off the bench. "The Kalos champion?! THAT Zed Shade?!"

Zed rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know I was famous... No one else ever pointed that out."

Oak laughed some more. "Don't worry, Zed, all us professors keep in touch. Kukui will want to meet you." He pulled out a XTransceiver. "Excuse me, I'll go call him."

Zed nodded and went to a nearby stall. Raina followed. "Is that the Oak you wanted me to meet, Zed?"

Zed shook his head. "No, Raina, he's still in the Johto/Kanto region. This is a relative of his."

Rainalooked down. "Oh... Well, we should explore while we're here."

Zed nodded. "Zycron mentioned Dexio and Sina, two people that helped me, are on field duty here. They are exploring the connection between Zygarde and Alola."

"Sounds interesting," Raina said. "Maybe they can find a way to return me to being a human."

"Maybe..." Zed said.


End file.
